the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
New Years Resolutions - for 2016
So... it's the end of the year now. While you guys have one more review this year, an Admirable Animation of We Bare Bears "Burrito" I think this year is pretty much done. I don't think I'm going to go through any ultimate significant changes in the next few days. Speaking of which, there's a lot of things I want to do by the end of 2016. I think that I've done this before but for the life of me I can't find anything. They say that people who make New Years' Resolutions rarely ever finish them. I think that we've got like a 5% rate of success. One thing that helps is to make your goals public to someone you know or whatever. And while there are some that I'd like to keep private, there are plenty of ones that other people can at least know about, even if they don't really care. I want to make one review a week. Or barring that, I want to make at least one main channel video a week. This past year, I was horrible at this. Towards the later part of the year I was doing like two videos a month. There are 52 weeks in a year, so that's about four videos a month. The first two videos are already decided. Next week I'm reviewing Meet the Robinsons, and the week afterwards I'm reviewing Peter-Assment from Family Guy. Like Screams in Silence that will also have a second-part follow up review. But those supplements and addendums will not be included in the 52 number total. However, if I do a top 10 list or another Eras of Animation video, those do indeed count towards the 52 number total. I want to get everything together to begin animation on Alone Together. It's probably a pipe dream to save up the money that I need to actually get this animated in the total of a year, as I need money in the tens of thousands of dollars. But beyond that I want to gather all of the character concepts, episode plot lines, a lot of the art. I need to make the show bible, and possibly rewrite the pilot script some more. I must solve this Rubix cube. So I got a rubix cube for Christmas, and I've never been able to solve more than one side. I need to get around to writing the first draft of Eden of the Stars. 'These next few goals will be writing the first drafts to certain novels. A lot of people might say that that's way too much to put on your plate for resolutions like these as a good average is probably one novel a year and sometimes that's quick for people. However, as I said in my last post I have hypergraphia. I write an absurd amount of each and every day and can get down 10k words in one day. The only thing preventing me from actually finishing a novel like this one is the fact that my attention bounces around randomly from one project to the next. I'd write the synopsis here but ''Eden of the Stars has several major twists that I don't want to give away. '''I was given a challenge to write a romance novel; I should do that. One of the greater challenges for me is to write things like romance. It might be due to biological reasons, or it might be due to the genre being filled with cliches that I absolutely hate. There are two romance stories that I have truly managed to enjoy however - Her and To the Moon. So, let's go with a sort of science fiction novel. Our main character, Milo, gets into a car crash. This causes him to hallucinate a woman named Juniper. Inspired by the concept of a tulpa tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php… she has her own thoughts, opinions, and feelings independent of Milo. It's not going to be an easy novel to write in its own merits, beyond the romance. And I don't think I could possibly give it a universal happy ending. I keep imagining this fantasy world of Isaldor; I gotta write something with that. If there's any goal that I won't achieve this year, this is the most likely. Fantasy novels (that aren't aimed at children) are long, from 100-150k words long to upwards of 200k words long. I've got a plan, however. It involves a group called the Windguards, a secret society dedicated to protecting everyone and ensuring harmony towards people. This group is torn apart over a group of brood parasite creatures called Tysipsu. As younglings they're extremely loving and affectionate and tend to be adopted and cared for by the other peoples of the world. And then when they grow to adulthood they turn monstrous and just start devouring, destroying, and killing. The story is going to follow one of these Tysipsu on the quest for the Master Editrude Tree, which is said to grant sapience to all creatures. That's a simple look at it because there are so many tiny details that fantasy is known for. Fantasy is something I've wanted to write all my life though so I'm just excited to actually do something with this I've been sitting on Children of the Sky for awhile. It's time to do something with it. Children of the Sky is... a portal fantasy YA novel, which is basically when someone from our world comes to a fantasy world (or vice-versa). They're things like the Narnia series, Wizard of Oz, His Dark Materials, debatably Harry Potter. It gets a bad rap because it tends to be what people do first when they start writing fantasy. This is why I needed to ask how many potatoes it would take to charge a cell phone by the way. It's a world that's defined by educational oppression, and the concept of public education doesn't exist at all. The novel takes place in an alternate Earth. This has lead to two things that define the world - technological stasis (the most modern thing are steam-powered trains), and a serious class divide. When you need to be rich to get into a university and the only way to get into university it creates problems. I don't want to get too into my opinions here, and no the goal of the novel is to tell a story and not be preachy. The story follows 12-year-old Eliza. She is the first of her family to be able to afford to be in one of these institutions because her father had made a vast business discovery. However, at some point she takes the fall for a prank because classism is a serious problem in the novel and nearly gets expelled. The headmaster of the school uses her as a guinea pig to test his portal invention (which was an attempt to create a perpetual motion machine). There she meets the kid from our world, son of a scientist Stephen, and he follows her back into the portal in secrecy. Being unable to explain what she saw in the portal gets Eliza expelled. They meet each other, and Eliza finds that her whole life and future has been pretty much destroyed. She had dreamed of being an inventor and presenting an invention that would change the world at the World's Fair in New York City. Through a slip of the tongue, Stephen reveals that air travel and flight is possible. However, he refuses to tell her how to do it because if she wants to invent something, she needs to be the one to invent something. The novel is about them inventing the world's first airplane and trying to cross the country with out-dated technology (they start in the city of Seattle). Meanwhile, the headmaster has a very vested interest in keeping this flight from reaching the public eye. After all, it's an embarrassment when the student you expelled manages to change the world. It's about time to finish learning to draw. I've wanted to do this for forever, so... let's do it. If there's anything that's hindered my ability to do projects it's not being able to draw (or program). I'm tired of being limited. It's time to take this all like SUPR SRIUS. Also, if drawing wasn't a pre-requisite to knowing how to animate, I'd probably know how to do that by now. I should learn how to sing. Because... why not. No reason. Maybe I just want to surprise people with hidden depths that... don't creep people out. Hey, this guy can pass a polygraph test with no issue, even if he's lying. Being a writer requires all kinds of crazy skills and weird bits of knowledge. Actually do something with my second channel. I originally asked if I should do like Vlog of the Week type videos. What I actually want to do is something more akin to my Screams in Silence Part II video. I want to talk about... Things. I want to spread random knowledge and possibly mixed it with some humor if the topic warrants it. It'll be similar to the webshow "What You Ought to Know" that ended a couple of years back, but in a more documentary style. Basically, it's going to be the evolution of these random journal topics. Where I've just got the urge to talk about... Asperger's Syndrome, asexuality, lucid dreaming, gender roles, aliens, self-diagnosis. Just random things that I'm interested in. Some of them might be tied into specific reviews, but a lot of them won't be because a lot of them I don't get the opportunity to talk about in actual reviews. And no topic is off limits. I just don't know what to call them because they're not "Vlogs." They're more like... opinion pieces mixed with miniature documentaries. I just probably need to actually remove the time limit on my second channel Speaking of which, I should finally learn how to lucid dream. Lucid dreaming, if you don't know, is when you're dreaming but you're aware that you're dreaming. While doing so you're able to control the dream. So... that's what 11 things? Do I think that I'm going to succeed in doing everything on this list? I think that's kind of the wrong question to ask. I don't need to think about succeeding to actually try succeeding. But anyway, even if I do half of even... one of these things, apparently I've beaten the average with like 5.5%. That has actually become really, really assuring. So... what are your New Years' Resolutions?